


Sinfonía nocturna

by waterflai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/pseuds/waterflai
Summary: Cada noche en una habitación de Slytherin suena una sinfonía, con Nott como único espectador. Drabble. Blaise/Draco





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en ff.net en 2009

En el silencio de la habitación, Malfoy jadea. De la garganta de Blaise surge un gruñido satisfecho.

El cabecero de la cama comienza a chocar rítmicamente contra la pared, produciendo un ruido seco que acompaña a los melódicos gemidos que brotan de los labios de Draco con cada embestida.

Es entonces cuando los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle dan comienzo inundando por completo la estancia.

Theodore Nott se tapa la cabeza con la almohada, está cansado de repetirles que recuerden utilizar hechizos silenciadores.

Pero claro, piensa esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa, entonces la sinfonía nocturna de Slytherin ya no existiría. Y, ¿quién es él para impedirla?

 


End file.
